Jimmy Neutron
James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is the main protagonist of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron *Nicktoons United Battle Royale (Complete) *Jimmy Neutron Vs Nitori Kappawashiro (Complete) *Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron VS Johnny Test *Timmy Turner VS Jimmy Neutron History James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is a 10 year old pint-sized boy genius with an I.Q. of 210 who lives in the town of Retroville. He is often considered a nerd out of touch, inventing things both in pursuit of science as well as for his own desires. Often times he would invent all sorts of gizmos & gadgets to increase his own popularity. Jimmy is a nice friendly and outgoing kid, mostly using his inventions with good intent, though statistically they end up almost destroying Retroville (or worse) more than half the time. Death Battle Info Background *Full name: James Isaac Neutron *Age: 10 *Height: 3'8" | 112 cm *Weight: 75 lbs | 34 kg *I.Q.: 210 *Hometown: Retroville *Occupation: Elementary-school Student *Was originally named "Johnny Quasar" when he was first conceived Abilities & Weapons *Brain Blast **Allows Jimmy to come up with game winning strategies on the fly *Photographic Memory *Great Acrobatic Prowess *Proficient Swordsman *Apparently can breathe in space *Shrink Ray **As the name implies, can be used to shrink objects or people **Planet-Size feature *Hypercube **A storage device that can hold literally anything *Hypno-Beam **Can hypnotize anyone, regardless of intelligence or sanity **Even when they're NOT looking at it *Jet-Pack **When set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds up to Mach 250 *Wristwatch **Electro Magnet **Freeze Ray **Tractor Beam **Inviso-Shield **Laser **Anti-Gravity Disks *Time Accelerator **Remote control that can make events go in fast-forward or slow-motion *Oxidation Accelerator **Spray that can disintegrate metal **Mist is equivalent to 200 years of rust *Hover Shoes **Top Flight Speed: 25 mph *Spring Shoes **Can leap great distances with every jump *Rocket-board **A skateboard with rocket-powered flight *Pain Transference Helmet **Transfers any physical pain that the wearer might experience to someone else *Demutation Pellet **A pill which instantly reverses all past mutations of any living creature *Cheese-Ray **Whatever it hits turns into cheese with complete disregard for durability *Beam Sword **General sidearm *Sonic Voice Cannon **A megaphone that can emit sonic waves powerful enough to deflect lasers *Flux-Field Duplicator **A device capable of creating an exact duplicate of whatever person or object it takes a picture of **After duplication, the original object fades into oblivion *Robo-Walker **Height: 12' | 366 cm **Stored in Jimmy's backpack **Powerful kicking legs **Ejector Seat **Heat-seeking Missile **Laser Cannon Goddard Feats *Turned an amusement park into an interstellar war fleet *Defeated King Goobot *Reversed a tornado that went up into space *Made a time travel device out of prehistoric material *Tanked several rocket crash landings *Founded the league of Nicktoons Heroes *Defeated the League of Villains Weaknesses *Arrogant *Gullible *Rarely thinks of the consequences *Tends to show off Gallery Jimmy in shorts.png|Jimmy as he appears in the 2001 animated film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy in 2D.png|Jimmy in 2D (Children's books) 2D Jimmy (Jimmy Timmy Power Hower).PNG|Jimmy in 2D (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Trilogy) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Jimmy Neutron Characters Category:Technology users Category:Underdogs Category:Mascots Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Highly Intelligent Category:US Combatants Category:Inventor Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Younger Combatants